


During the Rain

by Kitsune13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, small mention of blood but not much, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune13/pseuds/Kitsune13
Summary: 10% HP…No healing items…Armor completely broken…The weapons were not fully capped or strong enough…And most importantly, he didn’t have any backup….
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 25





	During the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I've written in 5 years. So, please go easy on me...

Itaru was locked up in his room again. He was slumping back in his black and red computer gamer chair. The lights were turned off with only the flashing lights of the computer monitors surrounding him. With how loud the music in his headphones were, he could not hear nor notice the sounds of thunder outside. He would even mistake the flashes of the lightning to the flashing effects of the game in front of him. 

“I’m so f**king close…” he gritted his teeth as he furiously smashed the colorful buttons and aggressively moved the joystick with his thumbs. This made him sit up and lean forward to get a better look at the screen. A pose only true gamers know all too well. 

The elite gamer, Taruchi, was at a standstill with the final boss of the game series he had been following since high school. He had beaten every game before flawlessly without even a single healing item. Apparently, the gaming developers must have known about him because for the first time in awhile Taruchi was pushed into a corner.

10% HP…

No healing items…

Armor completely broken…

The weapons were not fully capped or strong enough…

And most importantly, he didn’t have any backup….

His usual teammates, Citron and Banri (AKA Neo), were not here at the moment. Citron was on a vacation to go on a Japanese cultural trip. While Banri…

Wait, where was Banri?

The final boss, a demonic prince, was about to unleash his most powerful attack. Fortunately, Itaru paused the game before it got to him.

“Jfc…” Itaru sighed with relief as he pulled his hair back, taking the hair tie out of his bangs. His pastel blonde and biscuit colored hair fell in front of his magenta pink eyes. He tilted his head back far enough to finally see the back of his room. His room was a warzone. The floor was covered in empty chips bags, opened candy wrappers, and bottles and cans of cola. The setting seemed fit because it was still storming outside and the flashes of lightning reflected off his glasses.

How long had it been raining…? He took his headphones off with a sigh as he sat up. Without the noise cancelling headphones, he now realized how hard and loud the storm really was. He flinched at the loud clap of thunder, almost spilling his leftover cola on the expensive keyboard.

“Shit!” he said, before catching it. Seeing that drink spilled on his desk instead, he sighed with relief. He would clean it up later, if he would remember. 

He managed to get up from the tangled mess of wires and walked on his disaster of a floor. The sound of muffled steps from clothes and the crackling of bags and bottles followed him until he reached the door. 

He opened the door, revealing the bright light of the hallway. He shields his eyes as he walks back into reality, closing the door of his hidden kingdom behind him. He walked down the hallway with the creaking steps of the wooden floor. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, trying to recover his vision. Being in a dark room with only blue light being your only light source is not a good idea. No wonder he has such bad eyesight as he does now. 

Itaru went into the kitchen to get some food. And by food, that would be an instant cup noodle ramen. He should really eat more healthy, but cup noodles were so easy to make and he didn’t have the time to cook properly because of events. He probably wouldn’t have survived this long if it wasn’t for Banri cooking for him sometimes. 

Itaru’s mind started to wander as he was starting to think about him. He put water in the kettle and put it on the stove. As the water was starting to heat up, he looked over to see some energy drinks on the counter. However, this time he decided to drink coffee as he looked out the kitchen window. 

‘I hope he’s ok…’ he thought to himself

Suddenly, he heard the front door open. A gust of wind came along with the motion. But, the sounds of cursing and the door slamming was much louder. 

It had to be him….

“Banri?” Itaru asked. But, before he could turn his head fully, Banri was already gone. He slammed another door and the clicking sound of a door locking echoed in the empty house. 

Itaru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, already feeling the tension build up in his muscles. The high pitch whistle of the kettle interrupted his thoughts though. He turned the stove off and poured the boiling hot water into the noodle cup. With the styrofoam cup in his hand, he grabbed the red colored wooden chopsticks that were sitting on the counter. He decided to walk down the hallway, as if he was descending on another journey similar to his game. 

He looked down to see that the wooden floor was not only covered in droplets of rain, but also some traces of crimson. He knew he would have to clean it up later, despite him barely able to clean his own room. He followed the trail, which led him to the bathroom. 

He sat his jacket down in front of the door and sat on it. His back leaned against the wooden door, where he could feel pressure from the other side. He set the noodle cup beside him as he looked up at the window. 

The storm outside seemed to have calmed down because the loud claps of thunder had become softer and the blinding lights of lightning became dimmer. The raindrops still hit the window pane like rocks skipping over a lake.

“Did something happen today?” Itaru asked him. Due to the silence, his voice bounced off the walls like a distant echo. 

However, there was nothing but silence on the other side of the door.

He just softly sighed. “You probably had your reasons to do it this time… But, I promise that I am not mad with you…” he took his glasses off and placed them on top of his head. It was the truth. How could he get mad with him? He already knew how injured he was from how much blood spilled on the floor. The only feeling he had wasn’t anger, but fear.

The weight of the other side of the door shifted away.

“Itaru-san…” the young man’s voice was raspier than usual

“Yeah?” he softly replied

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. “I just don’t think we should be together anymore…”

“...like breakup?” Itaru softly asked

“Y-Yeah…”

Itaru hit the back of his own head on the door, making Banri flinch.

“What is this all of the sudden? Did you finally find a perfect girl or something?” he asked him with lowered eyes.

Even if he couldn’t see his expression, he knew he had hurt him through the anger in his voice.

“No, it’s not that…” Banri winced, this entire time he had been holding his side to stop the bleeding. “I just don’t think I am right for you…”

Itaru fell silent.

“All I do is cause you trouble when I get home… I make you worry… I sometimes don’t follow your rules, even if this is your house…” he went on “And this time I broke the promise we made… I’m a f*cking idiot who doesn’t deserve forgiveness… I don’t deserve anyone’s sympathy…”

The more he spoke, the more intense the pain got. Not just from the bruises and cuts on his body, but from his heart. How could he even say this to the person he loved from the longest time? However, he was right… He didn’t deserve Itaru… In truth, it was something he had been thinking about for the longest time. Itaru deserved someone that is actually a decent person. Someone who doesn’t get into fights, someone who doesn’t have a smartass mouth, someone who actually cares about the others… Not some delinquent brat who just graduated from high school not too long ago…

“Wow, for someone who is so smart, you really can be a dumbass…” Itaru sighed

“Yeah… Yeah…” Banri winced as he looked at his bloody hand.

“First you were the one who made me fall in love with you… And now you’re making a sorry excuse to break up?” Itaru grabbed the noodle cup and began to eat it 

“Bullshit!” he said with a stuffed mouth

Banri started to hurt more as he felt the daggers of his words.

“At least be a damn man and break up with me in front of my face…” Itaru’s voice got softer as he put the empty cup down “Just leave me and give up on me like everyone else that I trusted…” 

Banri heard him get up and the close footsteps getting further and further away, until he couldn’t hear it anymore. He just continued to sit on the floor with a sigh. He already knew this was going to happen, but why did he feel so guilty? He should be happy for him… Of course, he wanted to be with him forever… He could never accept himself for what he had done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. It has been 5 years since I've posted a fanfiction... I had written this story in December of last year, but I convinced myself to actually publish it this year. I have many other stories in my notes and I'll try my best to post more. Once again thank you for reading and have a nice day
> 
> P.S. There will be a 2nd chapter, so do not worry 
> 
> Twitter: @/SweetsKohakuP


End file.
